Hubert Bannister
Hubert Bannister was a suspect in the murder investigation of his daughter, socialite Lindsay Bannister, in Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay). Profile Hubert is the 72-year-old father of late socialite Lindsay Bannister and the husband of femme fatale Velma Bannister. He has gray hair all over his head except the top and sports several wrinkles. He is bespectacled, dons a lapis lazuli coat over a white shirt, has a sky blue scarf, and wears a badge symbolizing an infamous cult. Furthermore, Hubert is confined to a wheelchair. It is known that Hubert drinks gimlets, plays mahjong and smokes. Events of Criminal Case .]] Hubert found himself in trouble moments after the team of Frank and the player decoded the serial number on a photo of Lindsay at the Ivywood Heights Hotel bar, with Hannah confirming that a private detective firm was hired by Hubert to track Lindsay at all costs—grounds for the team to have a conversation with the victim's father. During the conversation, Hubert claimed that he hired a private detective agency because he was tired of Lindsay sleeping in the Ivywood Heights Hotel and utilizing his credit cards as he had to put up with his daughter's drunkard behavior. Hubert further told Frank and the player that he never cared for his daughter given her drunkard lifestyle—which was the reason as to why he married Velma to bear more disciplined children as opposed to Lindsay. Moments after Amy joined the murder investigation, Hubert found himself in trouble for a second time after she and the player found a death warrant for Lindsay with a symbolized signature verified to be Hubert's. Hubert thus informed Amy and the player that the paper was not meant to be a death warrant, but rather an exile letter intending to terminate Lindsay's membership from the Utopians due to her drunkard behavior. Hubert also stated that the private detective order was deployed to see whether or not Lindsay would follow the Utopians' rule of controlled spending and drinking, which the late socialite failed to do so. Moreover, Lindsay threatened to out the secrets of the Utopians even after she was excommunicated from the cult. vowed to get to the bottom of things after finding Dick's journal, which exposed the Utopians' brainwashing scheme.]] Hubert was eventually found innocent after he was found to have been framed for murder, but his problems were not over yet. Russell and the player came across a brainwashed Dick Shakespeare at the Ivywood Heights Hotel who was clearly not in shape to express anything—grounds for Russell and the player to scout the hotel lobby for clues. This led the duo to find Dick's briefcase with a journal inside which would ultimately reveal that Hubert, as a loyal Utopian, "fried" Dick's mind since the actor knew about the cult's brainwashing scheme. Despite the fact that this was not enough evidence to bring the infamous cult to justice, Russell stood up and lambasted Hubert for the brainwashing although the latter denied admitting the truth, boasting about the Utopians being too powerful for the authorities—prompting the profiler to make a promise that the Pacific Bay Police would soon prove the cult guilty once and for all. Case appearances *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery LindsayBPacificBayV.png|Lindsay Bannister, Hubert's late daughter. VBannisterPacificBay.png|Velma Bannister, Hubert's wife. OG_SUS_234_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Utopian Cult members